Once Upon A Dream
by Mina Shelley
Summary: InuYasha has a dream that scares him out of his wits. Kagome is visited by an unexpected guest. How will InuYasha react to this? Beware of this precious rose among weeds and thorns. Story being rewriten. Previously titled WHAT.
1. A Dream And An Annoyence

**Chapter 1**

'What's that smell?'

InuYasha kept running following the strange sent to its source. 'It's coming from there.'He stopped out side a large door, debating whether to open it. He stepped in and was horrified at what he saw. **"NO!" **He awoke with a start breathing heavily.

"What is it InuYasha?" The miko said with a yawn.

"Oh Kagome. It…It was nothing. Go back to sleep. We have to get those shards back in the morning." And she was out like a light. InuYasha leapt from tree to tree until he found a good spot right above the lake. 'What could it mean…'

The next morning they left to find Kagura and reclaim the jewel shards they had lost the previous day when who should appear but Koga.

"Ah Kagome. Where have you been? I've been searching through all of Japan for you."

"Oh. Hi Koga. Wha-"

"What do **_you_** want you wimpy wolf."

"Well, mutt-face not that **_you_** would care but I'm here to see Kagome."

"Why you…" And so as usual they start punching and kicking and strait out killing each other until…

"InuYasha! Sit boy!"

" Thanks a lot traitor." But no one could hear him because the earth beneath his face muffled InuYasha's voice.

"Well Kagome I hate to leave you with this poor excuse of a **_half-breed_** but alas I must be off. Good bye my sweet."

"Um…Bye Koga."

"Good riddance."

"InuYasha!"

"Do they **_ever _**stop fighting?"

"No my dear Sango. I don't believe they do." As Miroku's hand edged closer to Sango a scream could be heard for miles around.

"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!

Just then Kagome's cell phone rang. "Huh?"

AN: Sorry if it isn't that good. I decided to take stab in the dark at chapters. If you don't like it I'll abandon it and start something else.


	2. The Cell Phone

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Kagome what's that?"

"Well Shippo, this is a cell phone. In my time we use it to talk to friends and family when we're far away from each other, but what I want to know is why is it ringing."

"Don't you think 50 years is far enough?"

"No no InuYasha. Far as in distance, like from here to the well. Besides here phones haven't been invented yet so who could be calling me?"

"Well let's find out" InuYasha takes the phone out from Kagome's backpack and takes the call.

"Hello……**_No_** this is not Kagome this InuYasha who the hell are you?……Hey Kagome who's Hojo and what in demon's name is arthritis.

"Give me that! Hello…Hojo? Oh him? He's no one. What! Okay hold on I'll be right over…Wait…Hojo how did you get my number. Oh never mind, just stay put. Come on everyone we got to get back to the Bone Eater's Well!

AN: Sorry it's so short. I want to save something for chapter 3. I'm planning something for later in the story so when you review pick any boy in the series besides InuYasha and Shippo. Bey for now


	3. Hojo

**Chapter 3**

At The Bone Eaters Well

"Hojo? There you are!" Kagome yelled across fields.

_ "Kagome." _He said longingly.

"Hojo snap out of it."

"Kagome where am I? Why am I here? Who are those people?"

"Gods does this guy ever shut-up?"

"InuYasha! Don't be so rude! Can't you see he's scared enough already."

As they walked through the village Kagome introduced Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and of course InuYasha. Then she explained _everything_.

"So you're trying to tell me that I've gone through a time portal to Feudal Japan 50 years in the past. I find that very hard to believe but seeing as how _you_ said it Kagome, I'm willing to believe anything!"

"Like I said before, does this guy _ever_ shut-up?"

" InuYasha. Sit boy!"

"How'd you do that?'

"Never mind. All that matters is-"

"What the Hell is your problem!"

"SIT!"

"Damn-it Kagome!" But once again no one could hear him.

"Hey Shippo, will you take Hojo to Kaede I sense jewel shards near by which means trouble can't be far behind." Kagome sounded worried.

"I sense a demonic aura, and it's getting closer."

"I feel it to Miroku. Shippo take Kirara with you. She'll know how to find us."

"Okay." And so he, Hojo, and Kirara were off.

"Get ready everyone." InuYasha said unsheathing the Tetsusagia.

A.N. Well there's chapter 3 everybody. and I don't want any more reviews about why Kagome has a cell phone, or why it works 50 years in the past. She got the cellphone for Christmas how's that. Remember, when you review give me the name of any boy in the series except InuYasha and Shippo. I'm working on something for later in the story but won't be able to do that unless you send in those names. Names will be excepted untill New Years. Until then...

Soma X


	4. What The Hell

**Chapter 4**

A large purple oni (giant demon like the red one Sesshomaru has towards the beginning of the series) stepped out of the forest and who should be riding it but . . . Jaken . . .

"Oh where could she be? Lord Sesshomaru (Hint Hint)will kill me if he finds out I lost her. O dear o dear and he's been so very impatient lately." Jaken looked around franticly becoming more fearful every second. "InuYasha I don't suppose you've seen Rin. O m'lord is going to mutilate me for this!"

"Well Jaken knowing Sesshomaru he's likely to make it slow and painful." How he loved to toy with his half-brother's servant. Just like when he was a kid.

While InuYasha was lost in his memories Kagome spoke up. "Sorry Jaken but we haven't seen her but-"

"But if we do we'll be sure to tell Sesshomaru that you lost her." InuYasha cut her off. At that Jaken looked more worried than ever. So much so that he started screaming and running around in circles. (LOL!) Then InuYasha fell on the ground he was laughing so hard. Definitely just like old times.

"InuYasha that's just mean." And just as she was about to sit him Miroku cut in.

"Sorry to ruin your fun but, Kagome, you said you sensed a jewel shard."

"You're right but . . . It's gone! It's like it just disappeared. I know I sensed it, it wasn't far but now it's gone!"

"Kagome maybe you should go back to the village the heat is probably affecting you. It is quite hot out, infact it's much to hot for autumn this is the harvest season, but in weather like this the plants would shrivel and die."

"You're right Sango but why is this happening." Miroku's hand moved closer but Sango caught him in the act.

"Don't even think about it monk."

"All the same we should go back to the village. Maybe Kaede has some answers for us. Jaken you might as well come too. If Sesshomaru finds you with out Rin . . ."

"He probably already knows this heat wave is most likely the heat of his anger."

"Jaken, my brother's a hot head I'll give him that but that's a bit over-exaggerated. I do know one thing though something is definitely going on."

AN: Well I tried to add some humor to the story sorry if it's still crap but at least I tried right. Well keep reviewing over 300 people have read this story and I have only gotten 7 reviews so far. > Well anyway I'll update when ever I get the chance. And keep sending in those names and before I forget you only send in 1 name please that's all I need just 1. Well until next chapter or until I think of a new story which ever comes first.


	5. SIT!

**Chapter 5**

When they got to the village they found Hojo and Shippo making s'mores that is until Hojo spotted Kagome and all he could do was drool all over the floor. Shippo just sat there looking confused and even more so when he saw Jaken. "What's he doing here!"

"Well Shippo, you see he lost-"

"Don't say it! The trees have ears."

"Okay . . . Jaken here lost Rin and now he thinks he'll get killed by my disgrace of a half-brother."

Just then A-Un (I think that's how it's spelled. Anyway for those of you who failed your InuYasha I.Q. test A-Un is Sesshomaru's 2-headed dragon that you see with Jaken and Rin when Sesshomaru is gone) came into view carrying a greeting card addressed to Jaken. It said:

_Someone is thinking of you._

_Thinking of killing you that is._

_I know you lost Rin._

_And soon I will make you pay dearly for it._

_Take A-un and find her or I will make your life a living Hell._

_I will be waiting at Mount. Fuji._

_Sesshomaru_

"Well nice knowing you."

"InuYasha sit! Even if you don't like your older brother this isn't about him. It's about a poor little girl who's lost somewhere and may well be in danger. Don't worry Jaken, I'll help you find Rin."

"You've got to be kidding."

"Fine. InuYasha you can help too."

"What! Give me one good reason why in the seven Hells I should ever help that little green ball of slime."

"Okay. Let's see. One good reason. How about . . .SIT! How's that?"

"Damn the day Kaede forced these cursed beads on me."

"So is that a yes or do you need another reason?"

"Keh, Fine. I'll help, but you have to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Saying that word."

"What, sit? Oh I'm so sorry."

"Damn it Kagome. What are you staring at pathetic human."

"Don't talk like that to Hojo."

"What are you going to do to stop me?" Then InuYasha realized what he had just said, "No wait I didn't mean that!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

"Miroku, I lost track how many times did she sit him?"

"646, Shippo"

"Wow. Your good with numbers."

"Thank you Sango. Kagome we should start searching tomorrow maybe not even 'til next week. I really don't think InuYasha will be able to walk for quite awhile now."

"Good idea."

**A.N.** Well I hope you enjoyed reading this more than I enjoyed writing it. No one was reading so I decided to update it. Good thing I did my homework in math class. I'll have a hard time updating for awhile. I have detention for telling off the gym teacher. If you want the whole story send me a message and I'll try to send it to you. Remember to send in those names. Read and review.


	6. Return Of The Dream And Much Confusion

Chapter 6 

'Run. All he could do was run. He had to find the source of this scent. This time things were much clearer. It was a long, dark hallway, many doors on each side, but only one led to his answer. He stopped at the large door of this end of this seemingly endless corridor and opened the door once again to find –' "InuYasha! InuYasha, wake up!"

"What in the seven hells! Shippo!" And indeed it was the kitsune, as hyper as always. "Shippo, what do you want? Where's Kagome?"

"She already left. She said something about a math test or something. Oh! And she took that Hojo guy with her."

"Good riddance. At least that solves one problem."

"Sango and I have been discussing it, but can't decide what are we to do with Jaken."

"What do I care? You might as well hand him over to that bastard now, monk."

"But InuYasha, Kagome said she was going to help him. Now that she's left we have to put up with him until she returns."

"Keh. Like I said before, I couldn't care less what you do with him as long as he's not hanging around us. I'm leaving, Sango, when Kagome comes back tell her Kikyo has nothing to do with it this time"

"But, InuYasha."

"My dear Sango, there's no use picking a fight with him when he's like this. You'll never win."

"I'm confused. There are too many conflicts to keep track of. First that Hojo guy comes here, second is that jewel shard that suddenly disappears, then there's this unbearable heat wave, after that is the whole Jaken and Rin thing, now InuYasha's gone. Oh . . . I gotta keep it together here."

"Calm down, Shippo. We'll just have to take this one step at a time."

"Miroku's right, but maybe we should split up. I'll take Kirara and search from the skies for InuYasha. Miroku, you can start questioning the farmers about the heat wave. Shippo, you wait at the well for Kagome. When she gets back tell her that we're splitting up to fix these problems and that you and her are to try finding that mysterious jewel shard. All right? Once you've found something out meet back here at the village." **AN:**_Yes, Sango does talk a lot this chapter.)_

"Alright, Sango, but before we leave there is something very important I must accomplish." He runs to a young girl with long black hair down to her knees and a pink and blue polk-a-dot kimono. **AN:**_This is not describing anyone in particular but my literature teacher says that readers should be able to visualize what's happening.)_ "Excuse me miss but would you be so kind as to bear my child?"

"Miroku, you pervert!" Sango runs over and beats the crap out of Miroku with the Hirikotsu. **AN:**_ Is that spelled right?)_

"That monk will never learn." Shippo just sits there watching.

**AN:** YaY! I finaly updated! Sorry but no one has been reading this one so I stoped writing it for a while to do ones that people actually like. (See A Tale Of Two Hearts and Anime Dating.) Anyway before I end this would someone give me an exact defination of lemon, lime, and fluff. I need to know how I should warn people in future stories. Anyway more from me later.

Soma X

**P.S. **My 18 inch Sesshomaru plushie says hi. YaY:-)


	7. FYI Notice

This notice is to inform you all that I shall be rewriting What I really like the plot for this but can't follow where I have left off. I am sorry for the inconvenience. For followers of this story please do not remove it from your alert list since I may end up changing the title as well.

Thank you for your time.

SomaX


End file.
